


Torture

by Shatterpath



Series: Nanowrimo Ficlet Collection 2018 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Alex Danvers Has a Praise Kink, F/F, Kink, POV First Person, Praise Kink, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 03:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Oh no, the Tiger's been caught. Whatever shall she do…





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> From my OTP prompt list, #24- something NSFW  
> For Taz
> 
> So this took a turn! Alex spoke up, I listened, and DAMN.
> 
> NOT edited because I didn't want to lose the rawness of the piece. Just ran spellchecker over it. Okay, I lied, I fixed a couple things, but that's it!

I know exactly how exactly I came to be in this position, tied to a grab-bar just at the edge of being uncomfortably high for my reach, water sheeting down hard enough to be almost choking.

It would be alarming if I weren't having so much fun.

Though the torture was getting to be a bit much, my whole body aching with it. I'm exhausted, panting, muscles cramping and skin burning. There's be bruises all over me tomorrow and the water makes angling my head a real priority. That smirk my captor is wearing tells me the trials aren't over yet. 

Well, I'll show her!

"You'll never take me alive," I hear myself bluster and wince. Don't give her any ideas, Alex! The slow smile is like looking into the face of a hungry cat… that weighs as much as you do.

"Oh, Agent." The tease is a dark, rich chuckle of a threat. "killing you was never my intent."

The cartoon dialog would be cheesy if the mental path to get here hadn't sunk so deep into my brain. Wanting this still bothers some part of me, just like giving up being the warrior on the front lines bothered me. But neither of those facets has any place here and I ignore the grumbling. Besides, I know that Lena has those same doubts in her own mind, and yet we're both really deep now.

Swooping in, that lush mouth is on mine and I whimper and try to lean after her when she moved away again. The whimper becomes a hiss as sweet pain lances up and down my torso from the pinch of sharp nails on my abused nipples. At my begging, Lena had been rougher on me than she'd ever dared before, really letting me fall into my trust in her to not actually hurt me.

A lick at the tip of my nose focuses me again, those green eyes sweet and spicy. "My good girl. Will you do anything I ask?"

While my lady is all elegance and sweetness, there is real strength in the hand that comes to rest at the base of my throat. The running water pools there, a weight against my trachea, and her nails scratch at my jugular as though contemplating how much damage she could do to my vulnerable flesh. 

Despite myself, the zing of fear is real. For while I know, really know, right down to my bones, that this is my sweet Lee, the shadow of that damn name she must bear still twangs a note of fear in some deep, dark place in me. While I hate it, acknowledgement feels like keeping control over it, not letting it hide in the darkness to fester. And I'm sure as hell not complaining about the positive reinforcement!

"Yes. Anything. Please."

Why fight it? I love her so much, she's my whole heart and soul. With a yank at my bondage, I'm free and fall to my knees, arms burning where they fall. Who cares about a few more bruises and the giant plate of a showerhead that is now more rain than flood. I'm close to her, want to please her, feel her on and around me.

"Please, love."

"Oh, my good girl, come here. Show me."

With those tender hands cupped to my head, tugging at my scalp. Anchoring me, holding me steady. I nuzzle into the heat of her, drown in the musky taste and the sound of her moan. Everything is a blur, the taste of her, the echo of her shouts against the fancy stone walls, the beat of water on my skin and the pull of her hands in my hair.

With still trembling hands, Lena tugs away the little waterproof vibrator that has had me crawling out of my skin for what feels like hours, and I whine like a dog for mercy. There are soft towels and our bed getting damp and her wonderful skin on mine. Then my senses begin to clear in her tender touch at the bruises and the scent of botanicals in oil.

"I like the new bathroom," I say and fight off the faint dizziness to crack an eye open and soak up her smile.

"Oh, I can see that. Here, drink."

A straw feeds me sweet coconut water and I sip obediently as she oils me down and checks to make sure our playing will leave no harm. I'm happy to leave myself in her hands while I find all the pieces of me and put them back into place.

"So it took us awhile to work up to that," Lena muses and I can hear the nervousness creep back into her voice. "Was it everything you wanted?" 

Giggling and snuffling, I roll onto my side to nose into her hip and coil limp, aching arms around her waist. "I love you so much. It was amazing. I feel high as a kite!"

Now her fingers are pure gentleness as they tickle through my sodden hair --and its gonna take days for this damn bed to dry and I just can't give a good, god damn in this moment, and I hope she grabbed that coconut water or the bed's gonna be sticky too.

Still giggly and euphoric, I let her hands and the warmth of her help settle me back into myself, the peaceful blackness of sleep creeping up to swaddle me to darkness.


End file.
